The present invention relates to a ZIF PGA socket connector having a cam actuator, and particularly to a connector using a cam actuator which has a metallic inserted plate for use with.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,205 ('205 patent) and Taiwan Patent No. 85107705 disclose a type of ZIF socket. The socket in the '205 patent is for use in mounting a PGA chip onto a printed circuit board (PCB) and comprises a base and a cover mounted onto the base. The base and the cover each define a cam box therebetween, and a cam means is engaged with both cam boxes to rotate therein to drive the cover, whereby the cover slides on the base. Since the cover and base are both made of plastic, after a period of use of the socket, the cam box become enlarged because of the wear between the cover and base and the cam means. After this happens, the cam means can no longer drive the cover accurately. In a word, the socket has a durability problem. In addition, the cam means may cause the cam box of the cover to curl up during the pivot; this further prevents engagement between the pins of the connector and the contacts of the PGA chip. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.